


Cobra Kai Headcanons

by persephones_garden



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Headcanon, Multi, Some Fluff, Some angst, exploring character dynamics, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephones_garden/pseuds/persephones_garden
Summary: I asked people on Tumblr to send me Cobra Kai characters, friendships, and relationships that I could make headcanons for. Here's a conglomeration of those!Chapter 1 - Character HcsChapter 2 - Friendship HcsChapter 3 - Relationship HcsChapter 4 - Kiaz HcsChapter 5 - Specific Questions/Asks
Relationships: Ali Mills/Amanda LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Carmen Diaz/Amanda LaRusso, Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, John Kreese/Betsy, John Kreese/Terry Silver, Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills, Miguel Diaz/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Tory Nichols, Moon/Demetri, Moon/Piper (Cobra Kai), Moon/Tory Nichols, Moon/Yasmine, Robby Keene/Eli "Hawk" Moscowitz, Robby Keene/Tory Nichols, Samantha LaRusso/Aisha Robinson, Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols, Tory Nichols/Aisha Robinson, Tory Nichols/Eli "Hawk" Moscowitz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has headcanons for characters in this order:  
> Tory  
> Demetri  
> Johnny  
> Robby  
> Kyler  
> Moon  
> Miguel  
> Sam  
> Shannon  
> Ali  
> Bert  
> Carmen  
> Amanda  
> Anthony  
> Nate  
> Yasmine  
> Hawk  
> Daniel  
> Aisha

**Tory**

  * She was one of those girls who hated the color pink because of internalized misogyny but now she actually really likes it, she just doesn’t wear it often.
  * Her hair is naturally curly but she was made to feel bad about it as a kid and didn’t know how to take care of it so she ended up always straightening it and curling it with heat.
  * She watched a lot of Disney princess movies as a kid and loved them. She still secretly loves them, but if anyone ever asks her about them, she’ll pretend like they’re a load of crap. Sam is also a Disney fan and the two will get into the tiniest arguments about the movies while Aisha stands there like “you guys are making tHE SAME POINT just wording it differently.” By now, she’s resigned to all her lady friends being Disney fans. They have movie nights sometimes.



**Demetri**

  * He has one of those subscription boxes and its for weird socks.
  * He’s not into any kind of theatre but Sam drags him into her theatre obsession and they bond over that. Demetri sometimes has a hard time expressing his emotions so listening to musical numbers that are similar to how he’s feeling helps him process them without having to be vulnerable around other people, which he dislikes.
  * He loves board games and is constantly trying to get the Miyagi Do/Cobra Kai kids to have a joint board game night, hosted by him. It’s very chaotic but he loves every minute of it.
  * He has a cat named Schrödinger.



**Johnny**

  * Daniel once gave Johnny some fancy German beer. Johnny took one sip and spit it out. Miguel grabbed the bottle before Johnny could toss it because he wanted to try it for himself. Miguel has learned from the sushi incident. Daniel is shook by Johnny casually letting a kid drink beer, then he remembers he's _Johnny_.
  * He knows he likes guys and girls but he doesn’t know there’s a word for that. So when the first bi Cobra comes out to him (probably Miguel) he’s really confused until they explain what it is and he’s like “oh sick me too”.



**Robby**

  * He writes poetry but destroys a lot of it, its mostly a way for him to vent.
  * He’s actually really talented at juggling but doesn't realize it. He’ll randomly pick up oranges or something when his friends are talking and start tossing them in these crazy patterns but its all absentmindedly until his friends stop talking and stare at him. They demand to know how he juggles so well and he’s just like “I... throw??”
  * He loves strawberry ice cream!!!
  * He thrift shops a lot! He also likes to buy stickers from small independent stores to put on his skateboard.
  * This actually kind of ties into canon, but despite having sold/taken drugs in the past and been at parties, Robby has never drunk alcohol. He doesn't even have an interest in drugs but did it with his delinquent friends in order to fit in. Both his parents are alcoholics and he knows he probably, genetically speaking, has their addictive tendencies. He doesn’t want to end up like them so he stays away from any kind of alcohol. He’s also pretty uncomfortable around drunk people which is why he likes to leave parties before they get too crazy. But he does know how to handle drunk and hungover people thanks to growing up with his mom.
  * He has a good sense of balance that improved after Miyagi Do training and has a natural talent for anything on wheels. He’s actually terrible at team sports like soccer, basketball, etc. He did soccer as a kid and was the worst player, but he still had a good time. He acts like he’s good with computers and can bullshit his way through scamming people but is actually only slightly better than your average older gen x-er when it comes to technology, nobody expects it from him though.
  * He's super touch starved but also touch repulsed until he really starts to trust the person. Like if someone he doesn’t know tries to touch him he’ll snap at them and be ready to fight, if it’s a friend he’ll tolerate some contact like an arm around his shoulders or a brief hug, and if it’s his partner he’ll just be cuddly 95% of the time because he _needs affection_.
  * He has a pretty sensitive mouth. Like if something he’s eating is too cold or too spicy he will panic and its actually kinda sweet/silly but he gets embarrassed about it easily so he tries not to let other people know.



**Kyler**

  * He really struggles with math, it just makes no sense to him. His dad is an engineer and gets unhappy with his low grades in the subject but Kyler never really received any encouragement or extra help when it came to math so he stopped trying to understand it years ago and just barely gets through class by bullying other people to give him homework answers/notes.



**Moon**

  * Her parents fight a lot, which is why she’s so focused on peace, because she comes from a discordant household. A lot of people don’t realize that because of how calm and happy she comes across but that’s actually because she’s mature enough for her age to see how poorly everyone treats each other in the world (and especially high school) and wants to rise above it.



**Miguel**

  * He was really short as a kid but hit a massive growth spurt right before moving to the Valley.
  * He has a major sweet tooth. He will eat anything sweet you put in front of him. He’s pretty healthy most of the time but he just has ZERO self control when it comes to sweets. Carmen knows this which is why they don’t keep candy in the house. Rosa will sneak him some chocolate whenever Carmen gets particularly strict about this.
  * He loves drawing and graphic design!! He does as many art classes as he can at school and is pretty good at them. He’s never considered making a job out of it but will occasionally make designs for his friends.



**Sam**

  * She wanted to be Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_ as a child SO BADLY. She was briefly obsessed with that show _Once Upon a Time_.
  * She loves musicals! She listens to the soundtracks a lot and goes to see all the school shows. Her parents will occasionally gift her tickets to a touring cast production in Los Angeles for her birthday. She’s always wanted to audition for a school show but is really insecure about her voice so she never does.



**Shannon**

  * She was blonde as a little kid but when she got older her hair darkened.
  * Once she gets out of rehab she stays away from alcohol. She's tempted very often but she's trying so hard to be healthier and a better mother. 



**Ali**

  * She crunches all her candy, even lollipops. 
  * She loves drive in movies and will take her kids to see one with her every Sunday night (if she has the kids that week).



**Bert**

  * He really likes different types of big cats.
  * He has an older sister that he really looks up to but she doesn’t pay much attention to him, she finds him annoying, so he seeks older sibling figures in Cobra Kai, especially Hawk.



**Carmen**

  * Her hair got WAY curlier after she gave birth to Miguel and she didn’t know how to care for it so she always kept it tied back in a curly little explosion until her life got more stable and she actually had time to experiment with different hair products. She’s convinced that Miguel’s hair will get super curly someday and will randomly give him advice about it and he’s just like “Mom my hair is barely wavy and short” and she’s like “you need to know!! just in case!!”
  * She's constantly running on very little sleep 24/7 because working plus single mom-ing is hard but no matter how tired she is, she’ll still try to cook for the family because she likes to cook and its kind of her love language. Sometimes Rosa and Miguel have to force her to lie down because she's dead on her feet and they can cook dinner instead.



**Amanda**

  * She writes fiction as a hobby and has started taking notes about the whole karate war/Daniel and Johnny's rivalry because she wants to turn it into her first novel. There’s just so much great material right in front of her. She also grew up kinda poor and was the oldest child and her parents were always busy so she had to make all the family dinners for people, which is why she caters everything now that she’s well off, also why she tolerates very little nonsense. 
  * She never really made meaningful connections/friendships as a kid so she tries to immediately befriend every lady she meets and likes and it usually works out. She's friends with Carmen, Shannon, and Ali and they like to get brunch together.



**Anthony**

  * He can play the ocarina because he played that Legend of Zelda game, Ocarina of Time, and wanted to learn. The sound drives Sam crazy but it’s the one thing Anthony doesn’t get bored of, mostly because it annoys his entire family, and makes him feel like he’s in a video game. He’s also very proud of his ocarina skills but is too stubborn to admit it. 
  * He mains Hanzo in Overwatch and likes to headshot people right before they do their ultimate.
  * Demetri is the only person who does karate that he respects and nobody understands why.



**Nate**

  * He has three younger brothers and they generally cause a ruckus together, as the oldest his parents expect him to be the mature, responsible one, but he’s twelve and just wants to go apeshit.




**Yasmine**

  * She was a horse girl in middle school and hates herself for it but still really likes horses.



**Hawk**

  * He has a condition called misophonia. Basically how it works for him is that chewing noises trigger his brain and make him irrational angry and panicked. He didn’t know he had it and kept his emotions under wraps because he thought he was being crazy. But one day (still as Eli) he snapped at Demetri, who immediately recognized what was going on and was like, “Hey you never told me you had misophonia” and he helped Hawk learn about it and what he can do to help it. 
  * He’s actually really into his clothes, but when he was Eli, he dressed down because he didn’t have the confidence to wear bolder looks, and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. He tries to get Demetri to change up his look but Demetri is too much of a stubborn fashion disaster for it to work.
  * His hair is actually super thick and water resistant, so once he puts gel and hairspray into it, it’s pretty much immovable. Those spikes can be used as weapons.



**Daniel**

  * Karate Kid-era Daniel doesn’t understand fashion. At all. He just wears what he likes. His mom used to says stuff like “Daniel... are you sure you don’t want to, I don't know, change?” and he’s like “no why would I do that?? I love these bright red pants and orange t-shirt and green striped jacket.”
  * Cobra Kai-era Daniel likes it when Amanda wears heels because then she’s taller than him which he finds cute because he can lean up to kiss her. He just really loves his wife okay.
  * This is kinda angsty but he just doesn't _ever_ bring up or process his trauma from the second and third Karate Kid movies. Nobody in his life at this point really knows about it, and he’s just buried his fear of the death match/being manipulated by Terry Silver and really refuses to think about it. Once Johnny finds out about what happened he’s able to understand why Daniel is so repulsed by Cobra Kai but he’s also like "what the fuck man I thought I was your biggest rival but I never tried to _kill_ you??" Daniel bring it up with Amanda trying to play it off but she immediately finds a therapist for him which really helps him.
  * Amanda does most of the cooking/catering but when Daniel's not busy with work or karate he has like three meals he’ll make for the family that are really good, one of them being the sushi he served in Season 1.
  * He straightens his hair. It's naturally curlier and fluffier.



**Aisha**

  * She felt pressured by her parents to dress more femininely but once she joins Cobra Kai she embraces her butch side. She still has a love for soft floral patterns though.
  * For some reason, she's really good at using chopsticks, despite rarely eating with them.
  * She's trying to grow her hair out but frustrated that it's taking so long.




	2. Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has headcanons for these friendships:  
> Hawk & Aisha  
> Hawk & Demetri  
> Tory & Hawk & Miguel  
> Johnny & Miguel & Carmen  
> Robby & Tory  
> Miguel & Hawk & Demetri  
> Hawk & Demetri & Aisha  
> Chris & Mitch  
> Robby & Daniel  
> Demetri & Robby  
> Sam & Demetri

**Hawk & Aisha**

  * They go on a lot of walks together! They’ll walk to a store after school and get some snacks, walk to the park where they meet up with their other friends, walk to the dojo for training, and talk the whole time.
  * Once Aisha leaves the school Hawk is pretty much texting her constantly updating her on what’s going on.
  * The first time they see each other after the school fight they try to be tough but end up crying together and it’s very cathartic.



**Hawk & Demetri**

  * They’re both fans of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Demetri absolutely had a crush on Spike whereas Hawk wanted to look as cool as him.



**Tory & Hawk & Miguel (with bonus Sam x Tory)**

  * Tory and Hawk have a lot of chaotic energy and most of the time Miguel is the one keeping them in check.
  * They hang out in weird places, mostly parks at night, and they’ll hang out at Hawk’s place because he has the biggest house.
  * Hawk is always trying to get the others to dye their hair but Miguel refuses and the most Tory will do is highlights. She’ll get the boys to braid her hair sometimes while they give her advice on asking out Sam. Hawk gives terrible advice and Miguel tries to filter it into something actually helpful.



**Johnny & Miguel & Carmen**

  * Sometimes if Miguel has questions about a specific kick or punch or something Johnny will take him into the courtyard of their apartment building and give him a mini-lesson. This happens a lot more frequently once more students join Cobra Kai/Eagle Fang/whatever Johnny’s dojo is called at that moment and sometimes Carmen will stand outside and watch them. She’s intrigued and a little worried at first but she’s happy that the boys are having a good time. Sometimes Miguel and Johnny will try to teach her a move but she’s not really interested in learning, she’d much rather watch. Sometimes the boys train like this until dinner and Carmen calls Miguel inside and has Johnny come eat with them.



**Robby & Tory**

  * They both really like to roller-skate (and are good at it) so they’ll hang out at the roller rink during Tory’s shifts or just skate around town, usually at night.



**Miguel & Hawk & Demetri**

  * They like to play video games together, Hawk has the nicest house so that's where they like to hang out. Sometimes they just go on walks and swing by convenience stores to grab snacks. They all tease each other a lot, but in a light hearted way, and if someone takes it too far, it becomes apparent pretty quickly and they apologize. Hawk keeps trying to convince Miguel and Demetri to let him do something with their hair but they keep refusing.



**Hawk & Demetri & Aisha**

  * They’re the og losers and they do a lot of homework/school projects together but they’re very smart so it devolves into them gossiping and nerding out over different things and getting into really silly arguments.
  * Once during a movie night Hawk stole some of Aisha’s candy and she dumped a bowl of popcorn over his head. Demetri died laughing. Hawk complained about his hair being greasy from butter for the next week.



**Chris & Mitch**

  * They met in middle school because they didn’t have anywhere to sit at lunch so they ended up hanging out together.
  * Chris loves to bake and Mitch is terrible at it but he helps pass him ingredients and gives his support.
  * Mitch likes to knit but he’s kinda embarrassed about it. Chris always thanks him for the sweater he gets for Christmas.
  * They look up to Demetri and Hawk as "friendship across dojos" goals despite having a vastly more functional relationship than the Binary Brothers.



**Robby & Daniel (pre-Season 3)**

  * Anthony is so _not_ interested in any kind of father-son bonding, and Robby is starved for a father figure who actually cares about him, so Daniel will do stuff like take him out camping or fix electronics with him.
  * He notices that Robby only has a couple outfits so he takes him out shopping, which is where Robby gets a lot of the athletic wear.
  * Daniel treats Sam and Robby like siblings that actually get along really well and they’ll all go hiking or play board games together.



**Demetri & Robby**

  * Demetri rambles to Robby about his different interests. Robby actually starts to get into some of the medias and asks questions about them. They play video games together!
  * Robby tries to teach Demetri to skateboard. It doesn’t go well.
  * Once they were comfortable enough around each other Demetri (who is canonically half a foot taller than Robby) likes to use him as an armrest. Robby will tolerate it for like 2 seconds and then lightheartedly threatens to put Demetri in an armbar. Sometimes he just goes for the armbar with no warning but he's never rough and lets him go pretty quickly. This doesn't deter Demetri from trying it again in the future.
  * They both use a lot of public transport so they hang out on the Metro together and like to take long walks around the city.
  * When Demetri is upset about his relationship with Hawk he’ll talk to Robby about it and Robby is happy to just listen and provide an ear because people don’t really do that for him. Sometimes he’ll give some surprisingly good advice. Robby doesn’t really talk when he’s upset (more the opposite, he goes nonverbal) and Demetri will either sit with him in silence or talk to take Robby’s mind off of things.



**Sam & Demetri**

  * Demetri likes to go on rants about his interests, especially when he and Hawk aren’t friends at the moment and he doesn’t really have anyone else. Sam has no idea what he’s talking about, she’s clueless, but she’s nice and listens. she still doesn’t entirely understand but if she sees a meme/post that she thinks has to do with Demetri’s interests she’ll send it his way.
  * Demetri has a bad habit of not looking where he’s going which means Sam has had to yank him away from incoming traffic whenever they walk somewhere together. Demetri hardly even notices what she’s doing but she's stopped him from getting hit by several cars.
  * If Sam is having a bad day or trying to distract herself from troubling thoughts she’ll go to Demetri and ask him to talk about something. He’ll go on a rant and try to cheer her up and it helps her, and sometimes he'll bring her food.
  * Demetri teaches Sam how to play different types of board games (because he loves that shit) and Sam teaches him how to style his hair.




	3. Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want Robby x Miguel, that's in the next chapter, but this one has headcanons for the following relationships:  
> Demetri x Hawk  
> Sam x Aisha  
> Sam x Miguel  
> Sam x Tory  
> Tory x Moon  
> Amanda x Carmen  
> Robby x Tory  
> Johnny x Daniel  
> Tory x Aisha  
> Tory x Miguel  
> Kreese x Betsy  
> Robby x Hawk  
> Amanda x Daniel  
> Kreese x Terry  
> Miguel x Hawk  
> Moon x Demetri  
> Ali x Amanda  
> Tory x Hawk  
> Moon x Piper  
> Johnny x Ali  
> Moon x Yasmine  
> Johnny x Carmen

**Demetri x Hawk**

  * Demetri says "I love you" before they get together, it’s not until Hawk gets himself into a dangerous situation and gets a bit injured when it could’ve been a lot worse. Hawk doesn’t see the issue but Demetri is very worried about him and they kind of start fighting until Hawk is like “It’s not that big a deal, you’re overreacting!” and Demetri is all “You could’ve been killed! I’m not overreacting, I love-” and then just cuts himself off. Hawk is confused and Demetri is freaking out so he just kind of takes off and avoids Hawk the next couple days. Hawk has no idea what’s going on and then _Demetri_ gets into a fight and comes out really hurt. Hawk hasn’t seen him since the confession so he’s running up to Demetri all panicked and Demetri is like “I'm not in that much pain, also forget about what I said I don’t want to mess up our friendship if you don’t like me back-” and Hawk, who has been feeling a _lot_ of feelings in the last couple days, just kisses him. They’re a little battered and confused but eventually sort things out and start dating. It’s not until a little while later that Hawk kind of turns to Demetri and says, “I love you too.”
  * Demetri is _always_ cold so he just sort of leans against Hawk to warm up until Hawk is like “okay fine come here” and puts his arms around Demetri who is very happy. Sometimes Demetri isn’t even cold he just wants to be held and Hawk is happy to oblige.
  * Hawk’s mohawk becomes almost like armor for him, so he refuses to go anywhere without it. Demetri is one of the only people he trusts enough not to hurt him that he’ll wear his hair down in front of him. It may seem trivial but it’s become a huge part of his self confidence and there are only a few people he’s okay with being that vulnerable around.
  * They have a secret handshake that they spent a month coordinating and getting down perfectly so that when something EPIC happens they have it all ready to go. Once they started dating they added a kiss to the end of it.



**Sam x Aisha**

  * They like to sew their own clothes together! They both have sewing machines and love to go shopping for patterns and cute fabric. They’re both partial to sundresses and nice blouses. For their birthdays/Christmas they’ll usually spend a month working on a much more complicated project to give to each other. This all started out when they were in elementary school and wanted matching pajamas but couldn’t find any that fit both of them, so their parents helped them sew their own. A lot of their dates are just sitting together sewing and it’s very low-key and domestic



**Sam x Miguel**

  * Sam heard about the documentary _My Octopus Teacher_ and thought it would be fun to watch with Miguel for a date night (because octopi are their thing) so they made popcorn and cuddled on the couch and they got really sucked in and were both in tears at the very end. They had to cuddle some more to stop crying and when Sam went to bed that night she slept with Señor Octopus to feel better. She and miguel talk about it constantly for the next couple days and won’t stop recommending it to their friends .



**Sam x Tory**

  * Tory has a really good singing voice and Sam loves to listen to her sing! Tory will sing to herself about what she’s doing if she’s like folding laundry or cooking dinner and then she’ll look up and Sam will be listening to her and watching with heart eyes. Tory gets flustered and brusque but Sam sees right through it.
  * They love to play with/braid/brush each other’s hair! Sam’s hair is naturally curly and she doesn’t do much to it whereas Tory is constantly curling/straightening her hair and Sam is like “babe please don’t use heat for one day you’re killing your hair” and so Sam starts doing her hair for her.
  * Tory likes to pick up Sam and carry her around bridal style, mostly during inconvenient times because while she loves Sam she also loves to annoy Sam. Once Sam did it back to her out of nowhere and Tory got really flustered.
  * Tory would definitely be the one to confess. Sam is being awkward around her because she likes her but she doesn’t know what to do about it. Meanwhile Tory stomps up to her and is like “date me” and Sam is like “okay??”
  * Tory was probably just a waitress at that sushi place but she knew a lot about sushi because of it. Daniel is serving sushi at a family dinner and he’s quite wary of Tory until she mentions something specific about the sushi and then they’re both having an in depth discussion about super specific stuff. Sam and Amanda have no idea what’s going on.
  * Aisha would help them get together. She’s kinda the bridge between them (Miguel is too but in a damaging way) and she gets them to stop hating each other. Maybe they all have a poly relationship too. 
  * Their dynamic is like... preppy nice girl with aggressive girlfriend who's ready to beat people up, except Sam can also beat people up and Tory has a soft side. 



**Tory x Moon**

  * Moon gets Tory into meditation and she hates it at first but she doesn’t want to disappoint her girlfriend so she’ll meditate with her and it actually starts to help her with her anger issues.
  * Moon definitely provides a calming presence to Tory.



**Amanda x Carmen**

  * They LOVE dancing together and like to take dance classes together. Carmen is always better at it than Amanda but Amanda doesn’t mind.
  * They both also look really good in red and when they want to make it clear that they are a POWER COUPLE they’ll have coordinated outfits in red.



**Robby x Tory**

  * Tory tried to curl Robby’s hair once and she did it in little ringlets and he looked ridiculous and she laughed so hard she cried. 
  * Robby likes to play with her hair and help her style it. He knows how to do a lot of different braids (no one knows where he picked it up) so he’ll do up her hair really fancy. It helps calm him down/soothe him when he’s upset and it helps Tory with her temper because she has to sit still. 
  * Robby likes to read and Tory likes to listen to his voice so he’ll read books aloud to her. Sometimes she’ll just do pushups with him sitting on her back narrating whatever story he’s picked up that week.
  * Tory's also 1 inch taller than Robby and lords it over him.



**Johnny x Daniel**

  * Daniel likes to steal Johnny’s jackets but whenever Johnny confronts him about it he blatantly denies it. Like he’ll be wearing Johnny’s hoodie and Johnny will be like “You enjoying that, LaRusso?” and Daniel will go “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”
  * Daniel would spend ages planning an elaborate proposal out and then Johnny would buy the ring and propose within the same week before Daniel got the chance and Daniel would be thrilled but also mightily peeved that he didn’t even get to enact his proposal that they end up fighting over who gets to propose. It ends with them kissing, of course.



**Tory x Aisha**

  * They love to spar together because their fighting styles are pretty different- Tory does more grappling/flipping type stuff while Aisha focuses more on force and striking- and they work out together a lot but they will always be super affectionate and teasing toward one another.
  * Tory is 2 inches taller than Aisha and likes to wear heels to be even taller so her girlfriend has to get on her tiptoes to kiss her.
  * Tory loves doing Aisha’s makeup and Aisha likes picking out outfits for Tory.



**Tory x Miguel**

  * They have a running competition to see who can come up with the strangest date location. The last date they went on was them sitting outside a subway entrance and people-watching while snacking.



**Kreese x Betsy**

  * She loves it when he gives her piggy back rides. She’ll play with his hair and then he’ll start sprinting and she holds onto him and shrieks and giggles. 
  * They love to go on walks together!! They will walk _everywhere_. Betsy also likes to wear flowers in her hair so Kreese will pick flowers for her whenever he can.



**Robby x Hawk**

  * Robby tries to teach Hawk how to skateboard and he’s terrible at it. He keeps falling off or grabbing onto Robby because he’s lost his balance and subsequently falling _onto_ Robby. Hawk is very enthusiastic and wants to learn but he’s wiping out every five seconds. Eventually he goes home sulking and covered in bruises and scrapes but Robby helps clean him up which makes him feel better.



**Amanda x Daniel**

  * Before they got married and LaRusso Auto became a big thing, Daniel worked as a mechanic at an auto shop and Amanda was his boss’s daughter who helped out and that’s how they met, they would absolutely tease each other and flirt while working on cars together.



**Kreese x Terry**

  * Terry gets really into anime (especially the kind portraying a lot of problematic stuff) because he finds all of it inexplicably hilarious. He makes Kreese watch it with him and he’s howling with laughter the entire time whereas Kreese just sits there like “I don't understand but hey as long as he’s happy.”



**Miguel x Hawk**

  * While he was in Kreese’s Cobra Kai, if Kyler said ANYTHING bad about Miguel, Hawk would act really threatening until he shut up. Once Hawk and Miguel start dating if anyone so much looks at Miguel wrong Hawk will just glower at them until they leave the boys alone.
  * If Hawk is having a hard time waking up Miguel will help him style his mohawk. Hawk likes to sling his arm around Miguel and glare at people like “this is MY BOYFRIEND you better not have any issues with that” and Miguel just smiles.
  * Hawk tells Demetri that he has a crush on Miguel, _but no one can ever know_. Demetri, being the bro that he is, is all “cool, alright, I can do that”. A week later, Miguel tells him that he likes Hawk, _but no one can ever know_. After watching those two agonizingly try to phase the b out of their bromance, Demetri gets fed up with their nonsense and yells at them to kiss. They both go “fuck it” at the same time and kiss. Once they start dating, Demetri won’t shut up about being the reason they got together.
  * Miguel draws a lot and if Hawk really likes one of his pieces he’ll get a tattoo of it and every time Miguel is super flustered because Hawk likes his work _that much???_
  * Hawk LOVES IT when Miguel wears his clothes, he’ll purposefully leave hoodies and stuff at Miguel’s apartment in the hopes that Miguel will put them on. Sweetheart that he is, Miguel usually finds the hoodie and bring it to Hawk like “hey babe you forgot this at my house” and Hawk is like “oh thanks that definitely wasn’t on purpose” and this goes on until Miguel is going to return another hoodie to him but it’s really cold that day so he wears it to school and the second Hawk sees him in it he instantly has heart eyes and Miguel is like _ohhhhhh._ And then they share clothes a lot more after that.



**Moon x Demetri**

  * She makes him a necklace with a crystal on it, saying that it’ll help ward off bad energy. Demetri doesn’t believe in that stuff at all but he refuses to take it off. Ever.



**Ali x Amanda**

  * They love eating brunch together! A lot of the time they’ll make/order food and have a picnic together.



**Tory x Hawk**

  * They love to go to monster truck shows together. They’ll eat a lot of bad food and scream at the trucks and go home chattering about everything that happened during the shows. Tory helps him dye his hair and he always begs for her to let him dye her hair but she refuses.



**Moon x Piper**

  * They met after Piper transferred to the high school and Moon offered to show her around and they hit it off really well. They’re both really into _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and bond over the show (they give off Willow and Tara vibes). Moon went to her when she was having problems with her relationship with Hawk and struggling with her sexuality, and Piper gave her the best advice she could, while still having a massive crush on Moon the entire time. After Moon broke up with Hawk she started falling for Piper (her new best friend) and kind of kissed her out of nowhere. Piper is super happy but then worried about whether Moon really likes her, so they talk and decide to be together and take things slow, after a few weeks it’s clear that they’re both heads over heels and become a really strong and cute couple.



**Johnny x Ali**

  * When they first went on a movie date it was a romance movie because Ali really liked those. She noticed Johnny actually enjoyed it too so she tried to talk to him about it but the hyper masculine part of him was like “I am not allowed to enjoy this” so he just kinda brushed it off. Ali saw through that and afterwards whenever they went on movie dates she would “insist” on picking the movie and choose a romance that she thought they would both like and Johnny would enjoy it while pretending he’s not. He never realizes she was doing it on purpose.



**Moon x Yasmine**

  * Moon gets Yasmine into sustainable fashion so they like to search for good clothing businesses and make their outfits trendy at school so that other people buy sustainably. Yasmine actually finds a lot of cool stuff and she and Moon make shopping into a date every time.
  * Yasmine is a cheerleader and Moon will go to school sports games to cheer on her girlfriend, who is cheering.
  * Moon also makes earrings and gives them to Yasmine who loves to wear them and will talk shit about anyone who disses them.



**Johnny x Carmen**

  * Johnny doesn’t know how to cook. At all. Carmen tries to teach him how to make a decent dinner once and it goes horribly wrong. She’s really nice about it but he feels bad so he spends the next week practicing how to make that one meal and finally gets good at it. The second he whips it up and is like “oh dang I did it!!” he’s knocking on Carmen’s door with a plate of food. She’s very surprised but thinks it’s really sweet and they have a nice dinner together. Johnny’s like, “now im gonna try to make [EVEN MORE COMPLICATED DISH]” and Carmen just goes “...how about I teach you how to use a saucepan first?”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure I created at least 5 new ship tags for cobra kai (and saw a lot that I didnt want to see in the process)


	4. Kiaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is allllll Robby x Miguel, coming to you from the unintended ceo of Kiaz, enjoy!

**How they get together:**

  * Robby figures out that he has feelings for Miguel _way_ before he’s even sure if he _likes_ Miguel, and it drives him crazy. He just pushes it away thinking it’s a stupid, nonsensical crush. Sam has been trying to get everyone (especially those two) to be friends so the (non-Kreese) Cobras and Miyagi Dos spend a lot more time hanging out. So Robby is slowly getting to know Miguel without them both fighting over a girl and father figure.
  * Miguel is kind of wary of the guy but he’s willing to give him a second chance. As these group outings continue, they start realizing that the other guy is actually pretty nice and they have stuff in common. Robby likes spending time with Miguel but it slowly dawns on him that not only has his crush not gone away, _it’s gotten worse_. Miguel is just happy to be friends until Hawk, who’s a little jealous, makes some offhanded comment to Miguel about him and Robby and it’s really just some snark but Miguel freezes and he’s like oh no, _I like him_. and Hawk is just internally slapping himself because he really doesn’t want to have to deal with Miguel’s romantic crisis (especially when it comes to Robby because Hawk still doesn’t like him) but of course he helps Miguel because he’s a bro.
  * Sam, who’s besties with Robby, can tell something’s going on with him, and is eventually able to needle out of Robby that he has a crush on Miguel. Neither of these boys are going to do anything about it, which Sam and Hawk find painful. And then they realize the _other_ person finds it painful, which means the other person _knows_ , which means _their feelings are reciprocated_. So while Robby and Miguel are buddies and being complete bisexual disasters, Sam and Hawk (who are catty toward one another but both want what's best) keep trying to set them up. After the first, like, five times it fails, they give up and resign themselves to watching the boys struggle.
  * About a week after their last failed attempt, they stumble upon Robby and Miguel kissing, and they’re like "finally!! took you long enough!!" and the boys reveal that they’d been dating since right after the first set up attempt but that Sam and Hawk were being so obvious about it that they wanted to prank them. Sam and Hawk proceed to yell at them (lightheartedly) until they ask how they got together in the first place. Robby and Miguel talk about the first set up was getting them to go to the Santa Monica pier together which failed because one of Miguel’s legs gave out (he’s still recovering and the process isn’t linear) and he ended up falling into the ocean. They ended up walking along the beach in the sun to warm up and Miguel “strike first and don’t take no for an answer” Diaz confesses his feelings to Robby despite being soaked. They kissed after that and kept going on the “dates” Sam and Hawk set up for fun. 



**Robby x Miguel (general headcanons)**

  * When they are alone they will cuddle all the time. They’re not really into PDA but they hold hands a lot. Miguel likes to put his arm around Robby a lot in a casual way that could be mistaken for just being friendly (but isn’t). Whenever he does this Robby literally can’t think straight (pun intended) for a couple seconds because his brain is just going “affection?? _affection??_ Does Not Compute”
  * Robby, fashion chameleon that he is, will wear Miguel’s clothes all the time. Miguel thinks it’s adorable. He also loves it when Robby wears flannel so he’s started to wear flannel for Robby to take.
  * Miguel will randomly grab Robby’s hand or wrap and arm around him or drape himself over him, and Robby always tenses up for a millisecond because he’s wary about physical contact before realizing it’s Miguel, who he trusts, and then he’ll just melt into whatever embrace Miguel has him in.
  * Robby really likes going to the beach, so they’ll have beach dates, or group outings. Miguel doesn’t have much of an opinion on the beach but it makes Robby happy because he can surf and swim and chill on the sand. Miguel is happy that Robby’s happy. he’s also happy because 90% of the time he’s at the beach Robby is shirtless.
  * Miguel is really good at ice skating and terrible at roller skating. Robby, on the other hand, is really good at roller skating and terrible at ice skating. Whenever they have a skating date one of them is zipping around like a pro and the other is wobbling around or clinging to their boyfriend. Unless its a skateboarding date and then they’re both pretty good.
  * They like to spar together! They’ve both injured each other before (Robby’s shoulder and Miguel’s back) so neither of them want to get too aggressive which keeps it pretty lighthearted. They have a lot of fun and like to banter/tease while they spar. Sometimes Robby will purposefully lose because he knows Miguel will start kissing him the second he has him pinned.
  * Once they get together they’re both super affectionate and terrible about hiding it. like, they know everyone’s gonna think it’s weird that they’re together, so they think they’re keeping it a secret, but half the people in the karate conflict have seen them holding hands and just ignored it because crazy drama follows those two and they don’t want to be the harbinger. Sam once walked into the Miyagi dojo, saw them making out, and turned around and left. She never said a word about it so when they finally go public with their relationship everyone is like “oh wow... I had no idea...”
  * Getting/making food for people is part of Robby’s love language so when he can he’ll pick up Miguel’s favorite food from the store or make a meal for the two of them to share.
  * Miguel is the big spoon and Robby is the little spoon because Miguel is very affectionate and Robby needs to be held. But Robby always has to hold something like a pillow in his sleep so the minute he falls asleep next to his boyfriend, Miguel will have Robby latched onto him like a baby koala.



**Robby x Miguel (mental health/analysis)**

  * One of the reasons I think Miguel and Robby could work really well together is how they show affection. Like, Miguel clearly falls for people pretty fast (Sam and Tory) and he has a lot of love to give. One of the several reasons he and Sam broke up was because she was a bit cautious of how enthusiastic he was about the relationship. Miguel seems to pull back a little with Tory, probably because he’s afraid of being too sappy and scaring her off, especially when she’s more of a “bad girl” than Sam. Miguel is very affectionate but his past relationships make him wary of showing that affection, and I think he would definitely deal with some anxiety over “oh god was that too much am I being weird what if they hate me now”.
  * Robby, on the other hand, really needs some affection. Like, that poor boy is being neglected by both his parents, Daniel doesn’t always trust him when he should, and he has very few friends (the Miyagi kids aren’t as close as the Cobra Kai kids and I honestly can’t remember him ever interacting with Demetri besides the mall scene). I think he’s definitely touch starved, but has a hard time with people he doesn’t trust touching him. When he and Miguel started their relationship, I think there was a lot of anxiety on Miguel’s side about getting too invested too early on, whereas Robby would doubt whether he’s good enough for Miguel, or whether Miguel will abandon him or not. Once Miguel’s fears start to ebb away and he gets more affectionate around Robby, it helps ease Robby’s worries, and he really begins to be more receptive toward Miguel, which in turn encourages Miguel to be even more affectionate. 
  * If this relationship is taking place after the school fight, then there are definitely gonna be some mental issues going into the relationship. While I believe they wouldn’t start dating until after they got comfortable with one another, I wouldn’t be surprised if Miguel saw Robby being aggressive in training and was suddenly having an anxiety attack because he could feel the sensation of being kicked over the railing, or Robby seeing Miguel get a (much more minor) injury and suddenly flashing back to his fall. It’s one of the main contributing factors to Robby’s belief that he’s not good enough for Miguel, and that he doesn’t deserve to be forgiven, he’s a horrible person, etc. I think Miguel would probably hug him and reassure him when he gets upset over this (I also think Robby gets kinda nonverbal when he’s upset). When Robby sees Miguel having an anxiety attack, he tries to ground him in a soothing tone and only touches him a little bit so he doesn’t feel like he’s being attacked. I think they sometimes like to tease one another, but due to their complicated history, it can quickly and accidentally be taken too far.
  * For a while, I think Robby probably has the underlying fear that Miguel is going to leave him, specifically for Sam. I mean, Sam already kissed Miguel when she was dating Robby, and that really hurt him, so I think part of Robby’s self doubt would manifest in thinking it’s inevitable that Miguel and Sam are going to get back together, and only time and Miguel’s devotion to him is gonna make that fear fade. Miguel is also worried that Johnny being his teacher is going to mess up his relationships with Robby, and he doesn’t really ever talk about Johnny around Robby until that father-son relationship starts getting repaired, and even then, he’s cautious. 
  * As for Robby’s mental health… I think he has a lot of issues to deal with. It’s probably a struggle for him to figure out who he is exactly, as he tends to be a bit of a chameleon, shaping himself like the person he’s trying to get approval from. There’s definitely an element of self loathing and thinking he can’t change, while also a lot of anxiety about whether the people in his life are going to abandon him again, and if it’s going to be his fault. That’s part of where the chameleoning comes from, as a lot of the time he works subconsciously for whatever “family” he has at the time to like him enough to keep him around. Some adult (probably Amanda because she doesn’t immediately lose all braincells whenever karate is involved) eventually takes a look at all the traumatized karate kids in the Valley and ends up dragging them to therapy, Robby being one of the first.



**The first time Robby gets sick with Miguel around:**

  * Robby would kind of push Miguel away because he’s feeling gross and vulnerable and doesn’t want Miguel around him for that. Sweet guy that he is, Miguel would probably be like "LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU!!!" and Robby would really be too sick to protest. He’d probably hold Robby’s hair back and make him some soup, watch over him while he’s sleeping, etc. Robby would probably feel too sick and wiped out to really notice the difference but when he’s drifting off to sleep he feels Miguel holding his hand and almost cries because he’s not used to being cared for so much. Then when Miguel gets sick, Robby is determined to take care of him like Miguel did for him. He probably acts a lot more nervous than Miguel did and doesn’t really know what to do but he tries his best and Miguel is quite grateful.



**Character reactions to finding out Robby and Miguel are together:**

  * **Johnny** \- once he understands that Robby and Miguel are, like, _dating_ , he’s very surprised. He’s happy that his boys are getting along but it kinda forces him to be a better father because now he can’t have Miguel in his life without having Robby (who in the past he’s had no problem prioritizing below Miguel) in it as well. It’s also weirder when Miguel asks for dating advice because he’s asking about Johnny’s son and Johnny really doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and mess it up for them.
  * **Carmen** \- she’s surprised that Miguel is dating a boy. Then she’s happy that Miguel is happy. Then she’s very confused, alarmed, and generally startled that Miguel is dating his rival/his sensei’s son/the guy who broke his back. She’s very wary of Robby but after several weeks of him dating Miguel she sees that he’s a good kid who’s sorry about what he did and is head over heels for her son. He’s very apologetic and almost shy towards her but once she starts to get used to the idea of forgiving him and Miguel dating him they get along pretty well.
  * **Rosa** \- she immediately accepts Robby as part of the family after saying something in Spanish about the sexual tension during their tournament match together. Miguel protests this and Carmen is like “well I wasn't going to say anything but she does have a point” and Robby who is nowhere near fluent in Spanish has no idea what’s going on.
  * **Daniel** \- really, he’s just confused about how this happened. So confused. It really hits him out of nowhere. To be fair, this is the same guy that constantly had Sam and Robby making eyes at each other while training (while Robby was _shirtless_ half of the time) and assumed they were just pals. He’s happy for Robby and worried that Johnny won’t be cool about it (but he is). But he’s mostly confused.
  * **Sam** \- it’s actually pretty weird for her, her exes dating one another, but she’s so glad they’re getting along. Sometimes she wonders if she drove them together, or if her relationships with them drove them apart when they could’ve been friends or dating sooner. But she’s happy to hang out with them and it makes all of their interactions a lot less tense.
  * **Hawk** \- he’s honestly a little angry about it. He _does not_ like Robby. And he doesn’t like the fact that Robby is dating his bro after he injured Miguel. The two are rather passive aggressive toward one another, mostly with Hawk starting it and Robby retaliating, but when Hawk notices that Miguel isn’t happy with how his best friend and boyfriend don’t get along, he tones it down.
  * **Tory** \- when she first hears about them, she thinks it’s a joke and starts laughing. Then she realizes it’s not a joke and is super confused. Then she starts laughing again. She’s pretty chill about it and will tease Miguel, who she’s friends with. She also gets to know Robby better through Miguel, and they bond over their similar backgrounds, though they’re not super great friends or anything.
  * **Moon** \- she doesn’t even know either of them well but she’s just so happy that there’s one less karate rivalry in the Valley that she’s incessantly positive about the peace it’s made.
  * **Demetri and Aisha** \- when they first heard about it, they said, in unison, “it’s about time” and went back to whatever they were doing, probably eating lunch. Everyone else, who absolutely was not expecting it, demands to know how those two figured it out ages ago. Neither of them will explain. Aisha does say that they were betting on it and now Demetri owes her twenty dollars. Demetri says that he’d hoped she had forgotten about that.



**Goofy character interactions due to Robby x Miguel:**

**Daniel** : Look, Robby, it’s okay if you’re dating a boy.

**Robby** : Is it okay if he’s the top student at Cobra Kai?

**Daniel** : ...I have several questions.

***

**Miguel** : Hey Mom I’m dating someone.

**Carmen** : Oh Miggy!! Who is it?

**Miguel** : Sensei’s son.

**Carmen** : Okay, uh. Not expecting that, but I’m so happy for you! 

**Carmen** : (texting Johnny) we can never sleep together. ever again. and NEVER tell our children.

***

**Robby** : (during Miyagi Do training) Would it be breaking, like, Bro Code to date your ex?

**Sam** : Miguel? Nah, go for it, haha.

**Robby** : See the thing is I already did.

**Sam** : ...

**All the Miyagi Dos** : ...

**Demetri** : (from the back of the class) Plot twist!!

***

**Tory** : (during Cobra Kai training) Is it just me or is Miguel acting weird?

**Aisha** : Oh yeah he’s constantly got heart eyes.

**Hawk** : Wait are he and Sam back together?

**Aisha** : No way. Wait, Sensei, do you know if Miguel is dating someone?

**Hawk** : _Why would you ask him??_

**Johnny** : Not that I know of, why?

**Tory** : We’re getting vibes.

**Miguel** : (walking in) Hi guys, sorry I’m late.

**Johnny** : (literally in front of the entire class) Diaz!! Are you dating someone?

**Miguel** : ...Yes?

**Johnny** : Well, who is it? How come you haven’t told me?

**Miguel** : It’s your son... and it’s your son.

**Johnny** : what

**Hawk** : WHAT


	5. Specific Asks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are kind of miscellaneous, kind of specific headcanons I got asked about! Includes

**Queer Headcanons for the kids:**

  * **Miguel** \- bi but doesn’t know it. Wonders why he finds some guys cute but dismisses it until it happens again. After several instances of this he’s like “wait a minute...”
  * **Sam** \- she’s either straight or bi with a preference for guys but doesn’t know she’s bi. After Moon (also bi) comes out she realizes that she’s bi too. Whether she’s straight or bi, she’s also ace.
  * **Robby** \- bi or pan, he’s not really sure but doesn’t care much about labels anyway. Knows he doesn’t have a real preference for gender but doesn’t spend too much thought on it. Probably uses he/they pronouns.
  * **Tory** \- she has no clue. Her sexuality is super fluid and it's a pain the ass trying to figure it out so the most specific label she’ll use is queer. Wonders if she's a lesbian dealing with comphet but has relationships with guys she genuinely likes. Definitely uses she/they pronouns.
  * **Hawk** \- bi. Very bi. Had a crush on Miguel for most of the show not realizing that he did. Also probably nonbinary but is cool with he/him.
  * **Demetri** \- he either knows he's bi or doesn't know he's gay. Can never figure out whether the feelings he has for Hawk are platonic or romantic. Absolutely transmasc. 
  * **Aisha** \- she knows shes a lesbian and is proud. Absolutely had a crush on Tory and asking her to go to the club w her was lowkey a date. Also asexual.



**Johnny x Daniel Wedding Headcanons:**

  * Daniel wears a black suit with hints of white and blue. Johnny wears a white suit with hints of black and red.
  * Amanda pretty much assigns herself as the wedding planner. Once Ali hears about it she literally flies to LA because how often are you gonna get to help your two ex boyfriends from high school that fought over you get married to each other??
  * Johnny asks Bobby to officiate. That's not what Bobby does but he agrees to it immediately. He’s already reconnected with Daniel and apologized for how he treated him in high school so they’re all pals.
  * They’re not really sure what to do about the best man and maid of honor but then someone suggests just having their kids do it. Sam is VERY enthusiastic (she’s already helping plan the wedding) and Robby is kind of unsure but eventually is fine with the role. He’s already getting used to the weirdness of his mentor and his father getting married, and becoming Sam’s stepbrother, so at this point he’s just like, “sure, why not?”
  * They have an outdoor ceremony and reception. The Cobra Kai and Miyagi Do kids are guests and hang out together. shockingly, no fights break out, everyone has a good time.
  * Daniel invites Kumiko and Chozen who are delighted to be there. Kumiko jokes about how since Daniel married his first rival, he never should’ve been worried about how his rivalry with Chozen ended. Daniel points out that he and Johnny never fought to the death. Johnny learns some new things about his newly wedded husband.
  * Ali gives a toast that affectionately roasts the guys for how they behaved in high school and how it took so long for them to end up like this.



**Robby x Miguel and Demetri x Hawk College Headcanons (with bonus content for the ladies):**

  * **Miguel** \- is roommates with Hawk. They get along well and share clothes quite a bit. Miguel is an art major and he really enjoys graphic design. He and Robby make sure to go on a date once a week, even if it’s very simple. It's the first time Miguel is living on his own so sometimes he gets a little overwhelmed but Robby, who’s used to that, helps calm him down.
  * **Robby** \- is roommates with Demetri. They get to be closer friends and he’s happy to listen to Demetri rambling about his interests. I think he would be an English/creative writing major because he’s always really loved books and its easy to voice his thoughts in written word. He also stumbles into an improv troupe and ends up a member because he’s really good at thinking on his feet/lying and ends up having a good time. He becomes a lot more comfortable in his relationship with Miguel and is more public about it.
  * **Demetri** \- he majors in computer science. This boy can code!! He's very good at it. He made a website for Miguel to sell his art. He gets everyone together in his dorm room for a nerdy movie night once every couple weeks. He’s able to open up more/be less defensive because he’s not getting bullied constantly and there are plenty of smart geeks at college. He and Hawk are a lot more affectionate. Sometimes Robby will just head back to his room to see Hawk and Demetri making out on Demetri’s bed. Robby will just turn around and go to Miguel’s room.
  * **Hawk** \- he’s undecided but works as a teacher’s assistant at a local karate dojo for some extra money and really likes working with the kids. He’s able to find a balance between his nerdy parts and his aggressive parts and is a lot more happy/less confused. He makes more friends and has a much better time than he did in high school. He knows Demetri is worried that he’ll find someone better at college and leave him but hHwk would never do that and makes sure to show Demetri some love when he starts acting insecure. 


  * **Aisha** \- business major (but like the good kind) because she wants to start her own karate dojo but have it be an official thing so it can’t be taken away easily or caught up in rivalries. She's learned from Johnny's mistakes. She starts to realize she’s a lesbian and goes to LGBT club meetings. She’s surprised that people really like being around her (because she’s friendly but stands up for herself and those she cares for while also keeping things real) but it makes her feel a lot better about her relationships with others and herself. Also going to college with the others gives her the chance to reconnect with them.
  * **Sam** \- psych major because she wants to become a therapist and help people with their problems. She's happy to find more friends who aren’t and haven’t been caught up in a karate soap opera. She still trains at the college’s gym because she doesn’t want to let karate fade out of her life again. She goes to a lot of crazy parties before realizing that isn’t her thing and sticks to more lowkey affairs. She doesn’t date anyone and focuses on cultivating friendships. She probably has a lot of plants in her dorm room.
  * **Tory** \- undecided but is leaning toward becoming a lawyer to fight for working class people. She still has multiple jobs to send money home but is able to schedule class around it so she can still get sleep/have a social life. Karate rivalries aren’t really a thing now that they’re in college so she’s able to be better friends with everyone. She likes to get coffee with Hawk and discuss what they should major in. It often leads to some wacky conversations.



**Sam x Tory and Miguel x Robby double date headcanons:**

  * Once they got used to the other couple (its gotta be weird for sam having her exes date) they absolutely would go on double dates. If it involves any kind of competition, like at the arcade, the girls will be very competitive whereas the boys will just vibe until directly challenged and then its ON. They all went to the roller rink again but with less tension ~~_and heterosexuality_~~ and Tory and Robby are just trying to teach their dates how to roller skate. Sam and Miguel are both TERRIBLE but they’re trying so hard.



**Question:** _Do you reckon Tory ships Korrasami/Catradora/Bubbline and would Samantha tease her about it? Or would they cosplay as their otps?_

  * I honestly dont know much about the first two ships but I think Tory definitely has an attachment to lesbians in media (if its good representation). She probably watches Adventure Time and ships Bubbline (because they remind her of her and Sam) but is embarrassed about liking a “kids show” and doesn't tell anyone. Once Sam finds out I don't exactly think they cosplay but maybe go as the characters for Halloween or dress in outfits that have Marceline/Bubblegum vibes.



**Johnny x Daniel and Carmen x Amanda double date headcanons:**

  * Amanda and Carmen like to pick the restaurant (if thats what they're doing).
  * They all tease each other mercilessly but about silly things.
  * Daniel insists that Johnny dresses a little nicer than usual because Amanda and Carmen are literal goddesses. 
  * They like to invite the other couple over for dinner. Carmen and Daniel are the ones who like to cook whereas Amanda and Johnny will chat (and probably drink).
  * Amanda and Carmen make the guys tell stories about their time in high school because they can laugh at them. Sometimes Johnny and Daniel will have wildly different accounts of the same event and get into a silly argument that's great entertainment for the women.
  * They all go to Golf N Stuff once and run into their kids, because that would be hilarious.



**Role Swap AU Headcanons (ex: Tory would be Miyagi-Do and Sam would be Cobra Kai, Johnny would be Miyagi-Do & Daniel would be Cobra Kai, etc.):**

  * Miyagi Do Tory would use a lot more grappling techniques (like she used on Miguel when they first me) to subdue an enemy without hurting them.
  * Cobra Kai Sam would feel completely justified in starting fights if someone behaved aggressively toward her, and would think of it almost like karma?
  * Miyagi Do Miguel would focus on defending those who can’t really defend themselves, and standing up against bullies. Miyagi Do Aisha would behave similarly.



**Trans Cobra Kai Headcanons:**

  * Demetri is a trans guy and has been presenting as male since middle school.
  * Hawk is nonbinary and uses he/they pronouns but really likes just being referred to as Hawk.
  * Tory and Aisha both use she/they pronouns.
  * Robby has no clue what his gender is and is fine with any pronouns.
  * Piper is a nonbinary lesbian.



**Question:** _You headcanon Johnny as bisexual. Do you think he went through a comphet phase? I've seen bisexual people saying they do go through that, but it's different from homos, because they feel attraction towards the opposite gender._

  * I can’t really speak to the difference between bi and gay comphet because I haven’t experienced the bi side of things (I'm a lesbian) but I do think it took Johnny a while to figure out he likes guys. I headcanon him as having a strong preference for girls and I think that definitely muddied the waters for him. As a teenager, I think he either didn’t realize he liked guys too, or struggled with his sexuality, but as an adult, I think he understands his preferences, even if he doesn’t quite know the language for them.



**Character Reactions to Johnny x Daniel:**

  * Carmen, Amanda, and Ali crack open a bottle of champagne and celebrate because its about fucking time.
  * Sam and Robby are a little weirded out but Sam is happy for them. It's more weird for Robby because its his mentor and his dad and he’s a little bitter because he feels like his dad is taking something good away from him but after a little while into the relationship Daniel is still being a mentor to him and his dad is happy so he ends up being cool about it.
  * Miguel, Hawk, and Demetri are all very confused. They have no idea how that pairing happened until Aisha points out how obsessed they are with one another and then the boys are like “wait no I can see it” and they’re glad that their teachers are happy, though they do tease them a bit about it ~~_then miguel starts questioning the nature of his rivalry with robby_~~
  * Tory tells Johnny she’s disappointed in him for dating a LaRusso. He tells her to do pushups. She refuses. He laughs and walks away.



**Pride Headcanons:**

  * Demetri helps Hawk dye his hair in pride colors.
  * Moon makes rainbow flower crowns for the group after Aisha suggests it.
  * Robby is very quiet the whole time but he can’t stop grinning.
  * Miguel is nervous at first but after like 15 minutes at pride he’s having the time of his life.
  * Tory yells at homophobic protestors and cops until Aisha drags her away. 
  * Sam is kind of in awe of everything. Demetri keeps up a running commentary and answers any of her questions to the best of his ability.
  * Hawk is ecstatic. He’s running around yelling and cheering.
  * Moon and Piper hold hands the whole time. Everyone is getting along and celebrating. Moon has ascended.
  * Demetri is wearing something ugly and rainbow. Moon and Piper have coordinated pride outfits. Robby isn’t really dressed up but someone gives him a pride bracelet and he wears it for the rest of the day.



**Demetri & Hawk Home Life Headcanons:**

  * Demetri has a single mother who’s busy enough that she doesn’t pay him much attention. Like, she’s a good person, she’s just so busy with work that they don’t get to see each other a lot despite living in the same house. She has a well-paying enough job that she works hard enough at that their family is like upper working class, like a lot more stable/nicer than Tory and Miguel’s households but not really near the wealth of like Sam and the other Encino kids.
  * Because his mom isn’t really around (and his dad is out of the picture), Demetri doesn’t really have anyone at home to talk about his interests to. That’s why he’s so excited that Daniel knows stuff about _Game of Thrones_ , and why he and Hawk’s nerdy interests are so important to him.
  * Hawk’s parents are still together but his dad is pretty much married to his job so his mother tries to overcompensate with attention. That doesn’t always go well and Hawk feels kind of smothered sometimes while still being neglected by his dad. Demetri really likes his mom because of how attentive she is and it helps Hawk find her less annoying at times. It's not that he doesn’t love her, she’s just overbearing. since Hawk is a rich Encino kid his dad tries to have more of a relationship with his son by throwing money at him which is like helpful for Hawk but he'd much rather have a father that's actually in his life. 
  * Demetri’s mother doesn't really know much about all the karate stuff that’s going on, and Demetri refused to tell her the real reason he broke his arm. Hawk’s mother knows how he’s doing karate and is happy that his self esteem is so much higher but is confused about the personality shift. Hawk knows how concerned she is so he lies a lot about the more extreme parts of his training/fights.




End file.
